


The Chase

by Yoruai (yoruai)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruai/pseuds/Yoruai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor finds out about Loki's affections for him, he misunderstands his innocent intentions and makes it his mission to make Loki his latest bed mate. When he pushes too far, Loki makes a choice that throws Thor on a journey through Midgard to find his brother and make things right. </p><p>Avengers AU if Thor never went to earth, but The Avengers were still formed without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

Asgard was at the peak of the golden age. With Odin returning from the war many millennia ago, having completely obliterated any and all threat to his people, the lives of everyone in Asgard slowly became more prosperous until the land had become a complete paradise. The crops had been growing in droves for the past few years and there hadn't been a war or strife in ages. The most joyous fact of all, however; was that the citizens were enamored with the idea that soon there would be a brand new king, the king-to-be having been loved and adored since he could walk and talk. There wasn’t a person in Asgard who didn’t have something they were smiling about, and it seemed like all was well in the world, strife absent from every Asgardians mind. 

All except for one fair yet troubled Asgardian prince.

Loki Odinson, second son of Odin was currently sitting inside one of his father’s many gardens, reading a spell book to help keep his mind off his petty dilemmas. The normally carefree prince, one to cause mischief for fun had been staying away from such trickery for some time now, a cloud looming over the young Odinson’s head. His mother Frigga, his companions the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and even Odin himself were worried about their young prince; it was not like him to be in such a mood and it had been a good few centuries since he seemed so troubled.

Loki sighed and closed his book, realizing he had read the same line about five times. As much as he wanted to forget his problem, it was obvious he couldn't get away from it. He leaned back and stared at the sky. His problem was one that he never thought he would have.

His problem was a certain individual who wanted his affections.

Now Loki was desirable, even he himself knew that. Many a time maidens had swooned in his presence, stating that he was full of grace and stature and would hint that they would be more than happy if he would take them to bed, or if they were so bold make it known that they wished to be his wife. Though his older brother had countless women falling to his own feet, Loki was still a prize that held quite a bit of attention from the fairer sex.

Loki frowned at the thought of his brother, remembering his predicament. It was not just the women of Asgard who sought out his affections; many men had come from the farthest reaches of the nine realms asking to have him. Loki was as fair and beautiful as a maiden, but his magicks and prowess made him more formidable than most of the fair beauties in Asgard. Though normally magicks were seen as a tool used by the fairer sex, he was seen by his suitors as a lover they could be proud of, that they could take into their battles as well as in their beds. 

The fair Asgardian prince had to hold back his smirk when he recalled one fine morning when one of his suitors had held him from behind, stroking the trickster’s hips and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. The man had been swiftly grabbed and thrown off the palace grounds by his brother personally for his forwardness. Though his suitors grew bolder and more wicked with their tricks to try and woo him, His brother made sure that if any of his potential mates tried to lay a hand on him, they were swiftly dealt with. As for tricks, the men and women of Asgard could be clever when trying to cloud his judgment and take him, he would admit this.

But no one can out-trick the master of mischief.

Loki had entertained the idea of flirting with some of his suitors, leading them on and letting his wiles tempt them into giving him anything he wished. The fair Odinson was a talented actor, and even more talented a liar and it would be easy to spur the men and woman who praised him to give him nothing short of the sky. Every time he entertained the idea, however; the thought was quickly wiped from his mind. As much as Loki hated to admit it, he knew he could never give it too much thought because doing so would put his heart on display for the men and women who tried to woo him, and his heart was not his to do so.

No, Loki Odinson’s heart belonged to none other than his older brother, and that was his problem.

Loki felt his heart ache as he stood, going to a small field of flowers and sitting among them. Turning to his side, he looked down and saw he was sitting beside a small expanse of heliotropes. Loki smiled bitterly at the pretty purple flowers, as if they were at fault for the pain in his heart.

Thor had found out about his affections from Heimdall. Thor thought that Loki was not seeking anyone to wed or bed because he had someone in mind who didn’t return his affections, and had asked the Bifrost guardian who his brother had desired in an attempt to have he or she come be by his brothers side. Because he was the prince, Heimdall had no choice but to answer truthfully.

Thor had confronted him after that, asking if it was true and Loki couldn’t think of a lie fast enough before his brother raised his hand and told him not to speak, that he didn’t have to. Thor had left him alone then, for a good few weeks. He remembered how worried his friends had been, and Loki did his best to reassure them that Thor would be back to himself in no time. He was a talented liar, and his talent seemed to show as it eased everyone’s mind.

But Loki had feared the worst. He had always worried that his love for his brother would drive the elder Odinson away, and if he had done just that he would never be able to live with himself. 

Then Thor had returned to him, waking Loki in the middle of the night and pinning him to his bed. Thor had kissed him roughly, desperately, and it took Loki a few moments to realize what was happening before he quickly moved his head to the side and whispered an incantation, teleporting his brother out of the room and locking his doors with powerful magicks. 

In the weeks that followed he made sure not to be in his brother’s presence when he was alone, and despite his cleverness, people were starting to notice his strife. Loki knew he couldn’t keep this charade up for much longer.

Loki smiled forlornly as he plucked a few of the tiny purple flowers. “Heliotropes… The symbol for eternal love and devotion…” Loki said gently, before his hands surged with magic, a green flame spouting from his fingers and engulfing the flowers in his palm, “Love can be such an ugly thing…” Loki said with a blank stare, watching the flowers quickly wilt and turn to ash.

“You may think that of love, Brother; but you cannot deny that you are a slave to it.”

Loki closed his eyes not even needing to turn around to know who was behind him, “That may be, but that does not mean I am a slave to you.” Loki said as he got up, dusting his tunic and crossing his arms, “Do you need something of me brother?” The fairer prince asked quietly, not even turning around to look at his elder sibling.

Thor looked at his brothers back with a sad, frustrated and confused gaze, “You want me to the point of lust, Loki; that much I understand, but if that is the case why do you halt my advance?” Thor demanded.

Loki stared blankly down at the flowers “Is that all you came to ask of me? Then I must go, Sif wishes to spar with me so she may better learn how to prepare herself against warriors who wield sorcery.” Loki said without the faintest hint of emotion as he attempted to walk away.

Thor felt anger bubble in his chest as he walked briskly forward and grabbed his younger brothers wrist, turning him round roughly and gripping his shoulders in a tight grip, “Loki if you will not tell me your reasoning by choice then I will order it. Tell me why or I will force you to do so by showing you your place.” Thor said with a gleam that left no room for argument.

Loki flinched and looked down at his brother’s hands, the blonde god’s fingers digging into him harshly. “My reasoning for fleeing from you… besides the fact that you, Thor; are to be king, and as such cannot have a male consort because you need an heir?” Loki said, his silver tongue weaving a lie to quickly hide his reasons.

Thor grit his teeth, and glared at Loki harshly, “That is not why. If you want something you take it Loki, no matter who or what stands in the way, even if it is the law. So why then are you not taking what you desire, what you lust after even though it is ready and willing before your eyes?” 

Loki regarded his brother for a moment, before looking down, a hint of tiredness in his eyes, “Before I answer, would you be willing to answer me this… Why did you come into my bed and kiss me as you did?” Loki asked quietly.

Thor remained silent for a moment, before relaxing his hands and rubbing his thumbs over his brother’s shoulders in a soothing manner, “I… Even before I was made aware of your feelings I was not blind to the fact that you were a thing of beauty.” Thor said quietly as he brought his younger sibling closer, “There were times when my gaze lingered upon you for too long… and times when I would laugh at the men and women who would come seeking your hand or your bed as they were denied…” Thor pressed his forehead gently to his brothers, “And there were times when I would take one of the chambermaids to bed, and would see her body and wonder why there wasn’t a woman I had taken, or even laid eyes on that could hold a candle to how lovely, fair, and full of grace you are.” Thor whispered; his gaze intense.

Loki shuddered at this and looked away. “You did not answer my question. Just because you acknowledge that a thing is beautiful does not mean you desire it…” Loki said quietly, trying to regain his composure.

Thor bit his lip and leaned back, “I was troubled by your disinterest in finding someone. You are a lovely creature Loki, and I have seen many good soldiers lust after you. I have heard the common people speak of you, and I am not blind to the desires of men, and how desires can turn into an ugly untamed want. I was worried that if you didn’t find someone, that you would be made a slut by an overzealous man who found you desirable enough to make you his prize by force.” Thor said with a hint of vehemence at the thought, “That is why I went to Heimdall; I needed to know who you found desirable so I could have that person given to you. I needed it so my fears would be abolished.” Thor admitted.

Loki grew irritated, “Your concern is touching, but if you do not answer me soon I will leave, by force or trick if I have to Thor.” The young prince said, growing tired of his brother’s ramblings.

Thor looked back at his brother, “I found out that I was the object of your affections, and to be honest I didn’t know what to think. I thought you beautiful Loki, and I see you as a comrade, brother, and friend whom I love more dearly than anything else… But I do not see you as a partner in my bed, and have never desired to take you as such.” Thor said quietly, quickly noting the sting of his words in his brother’s eyes. Thor shook his head, “But after reflecting on it a few days, I realized deep in my heart that I do find you attractive, and that laying with you would not bring me discomfort…” The god of thunder added.

Loki looked up, confusion on his face, “Your words… I don’t understand.” Loki said quietly.

Thor shook his head, “Loki you are the most immaculate thing I have ever laid eyes on, both alluring and divine… Looking upon you has never been a chore, and to think that anyone or anything would seek to take advantage of you because of that makes my insides churn. I soon realized that even if I do not want you as a lover, if I am what you want then better it be me then to leave you untaken and available for the wolves.” Thor said as he drew close, “Better to let you have the one you desire if it be me, then to deny you and make you suffer.”

Loki felt anger well in his chest, before he brought his hands up and slapped Thor’s arms away, “So you think to indulge my love then? As opposed to letting me move on you choose to keep me confined and bound to you, when you do not return my feelings?” Loki spat as he backed away.

Thor raised his hands up, “Loki please listen-”

Loki held his hand up, “No, YOU listen. This… This is madness, you treat me like a… an object that can be sated by pleasure, and not because you desire me physically, but because you couldn’t stand to see anyone else defiling me in a moment of weakness… because you pity me and think me unable to defend myself.” Loki took a few steps back “To advance on me and intend to take me without love… I would be no better than the women you bed on a whim at night… No…” Loki looked down, his fists shaking, “You desire those women, you lust after them… I am even less than that…” The young prince finished his voice cracking with anger as he spoke. 

“Do not say that!” Thor said as he walked toward his brother, holding him and resting his chin on his brothers head, “Do not ever compare yourself to those women, they are whores whom I lay with and then toss aside. If it were anyone else who desired my company as you do I would at the most lay with them once, and never again. For you brother, I would do anything… I would give you anything you wanted…” Thor moved back a bit, and he cupped his brother’s face softly, “and if you want me, then you will have me.” Thor whispered before leaning in and pressing his lips to his brothers.

Loki tensed up a bit, struggling against his brother’s grip; but Thor was strong, and he would not be denied as he held fast to his younger sibling. Soon the shock wore down, and Loki relaxed into his brother’s touch, feeling his resolve crumble as he felt his brother move to deepen the kiss, the soon to be king’s tongue slipping into his mouth to search him. Loki shuddered and moved closer, pressing their bodies together and kissing back with fervor.

Thor grinned into the kiss, happy that his brother was submitting to his desires before leaning forward and toppling them down into the flowers, the petals giving weakly and rising in a puff around the two gods as they hit the ground. Thor moved to rake his hands down his brother’s chest, feeling the smaller prince arch into his touches. The god of thunder stopped kissing him, and moved to kiss at his collar, biting down and quickly making a mark as he heard his brother moan.

Loki flushed hot, feeling his body give way to his desires as he let Thor touch him and kiss him. Loki looked at his brother with half-lidded eyes, watching as his older brother opened his shirt so he could kiss at more of his flesh. Loki arched and pursed his lips as Thor’s kisses began to trail lower, the Younger Odinson averting his gaze as he tried to focus on something else, his thoughts completely muddled. His eyes landed on the Heliotropes, and he froze, his eyes widening slightly as he took in the small purple flowers, his shudders ceasing as he looked at them with shock on his face.

Love and Devotion.

Thor stopped his advances and looked up to his brother, “Loki, what’s wrong?” Thor asked, leaning forward, moving to touch Loki’s face gently, only to watch him flinch away as if he was burned. “Loki… Loki look at me.” Thor pleaded, attempting to meet his brother’s gaze.

Loki stared at the flowers for a few moments longer, before he let out a long shaky exhale. “I-I can’t…” Loki said barely above a whisper.

Thor leaned in, “What is it?” Thor asked again as he touched Loki’s chest gently. Loki shook his head and looked up at Thor, his eyes betraying an anger and coldness that floored the thunder god. 

“I don’t want… I don’t want this…” Loki said as he shoved his brother off him and scooted back. 

Thor held his hands out tentatively, “Loki I don’t understand-”

“I don’t want YOU!” Loki shouted, his voice sounding wounded and betrayed as he stood, “I don’t want your body or your veneration…” Loki backed away, hugging himself as he looked at the purple flowers, “You insult me by treating me like a common whore who is sated by sex…” Loki said as his heart shattered as he realized what that meant, a forlorn expression quickly making its way onto his face. “I want something that you cannot give me… You can give me sex, solace and comfort… But you cannot give me your love.” Loki said quietly.

Thor looked at him with confusion in his eyes, “You have my love Loki, and you of all people should understand this.” Thor tried to explain, taking a step forward and reaching a hand out to his brother.

Loki took a step back, shaking his head, “Thor… If Heimdall had said that I didn’t love anyone… if he said I didn’t particularly have anyone in mind… would you have sought me out like you did? Would you have tried to woo me like you are now?” 

Thor shook his head, “No… But I don’t understand why that means I do not love you.”

Loki shook his head, “You… You take woman after woman into your bed, I’ve seen it. You do so because you desire something about them. The fact that you never once even hinted that you are attracted to me in such a fashion shows that you don’t desire me… let alone love me in such a fashion.”

Thor thought about his brother’s words for a moment, realizing that there was some truth in what he said. Yes his brother was beautiful, and yes such a fair creature adoring him was more than flattering, but other than that he only wanted to make his brother happy. Deep down, he knew that his brother was right.

But Thor was stubborn, and truly felt like he knew what his brother needed. In his eyes a life without companionship, without a partner to share release with and find physical solace with, even if it was a brief solace, was a stifling and sad state. In his eyes, Loki needed this more than anything, and he knew he could at least give that to him. 

“I’d propose a game then.” Thor said quietly

Loki raised a brow, a mask of indifference quickly rising to stop the flash of anger in his eyes, “Games you know are my strong point brother, but if you mean to jest about my feelings-“

“No, brother listen!” Thor’s voice boomed, immediately silencing his brother. “You say I am incapable of loving you, then give me the chance to show that I have the drive and passion to give you what you want, what you desire.” Thor said as he took a step forward.

Loki backed away, a flash of unease passing his indifferent face “You cannot prove anything. You have said yourself that these advances you make are only being made to placate me; I know there is no drive or passion behind your actions other than to humor me.” Loki said with a hint of animosity.

Thor smiled warmly, “Then you have nothing to fear from my game. Surely the great trickster isn’t afraid of a game he cannot lose.” The golden god said with a patronizing tone. Thor’s smile turned into a sly smirk when he saw Loki’s eyes flash with challenge at his words. If there was one thing Thor knew about Loki, is that he wouldn’t take such an accusation lying down.

Thor had him, he knew it.

And Loki knew it. The fair god knew that the best option was to cast aside his pride, to turn and walk away and never speak of this maddening excuse for a game again. But Loki couldn’t back down, he wouldn’t because he was the god of mischief, the god of tricks and he would be damned if he would admit defeat when he was given a challenge where the cards were so painfully placed in his favor. 

“Fine. I will play your foolish game” Loki said, not even bothering to look at his brother’s smirk of triumph as he turned and walked away, suddenly feeling the need to be alone.

And smile he did. Thor waved at his brother even though he wasn’t looking. “Brother thank you! I promise you will not be disappointed!” He said as he turned the opposite way to burn his excitement in the training grounds.

And so it started.

Loki and Thor had gone back to normal, Thor being the charming warrior who would make woman swoon and Loki back to his slight tricks, causing chaos in small bursts within the palace. Sif and The Warriors Three were happy to have their two comrades back, enjoying the taste of battle as the five warriors would fight and spar, while the god of mischief would sit in the shade practicing magic, only sparring if called forth on a challenge. 

But despite the normalcy, things had changed between the brothers when no one was paying attention. Loki found it extremely difficult to ignore it when Thor’s hand would linger just a bit too long on him, how he would stand just a bit too close, and how he would be sure to speak in a soft, sultry tone whispered in his ear whenever he was talking to him and only him.

And that was when they were in public.

When Thor found his brother alone, he would turn him round and pin him to the nearest surface, kissing him desperately and deep as if he were sucking the very life-force from his lips. The king-to-be would let his hands wander and rake along his younger sibling’s fair frame, taking pride when he would hear the soft pants and quieted moans that he drew from his brother’s pink, swollen lips. Thor would act quickly and make sure to leave as many marks of lust as he could on his brother before Loki regained his composure and teleported himself far away from his forward older brother. Thor would just smirk when his brother escaped, feeling like eventually the god of mischief would succumb and just allow himself the pleasure he wants, the pleasure that Thor was more than willing to give.

He never realized that when his brother finished teleporting, he would always fall to his knees, a broken sob leaving his lips as he shook with slight despair. It became more painful every time Thor tried to break him, because Loki knew Thor would never be truly his. Every time it became harder to pick himself up, but all he could do now was try to wait Thor out, wait for his brother to get bored with this game, and try not to let his perfect mask of indifference shatter.

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-

Well… if any of you are like “Wtf is going on?” As far as the love thing, lemme give you the best explanation I’ve got. Though Thor can admit that Loki’s a REALLY hot piece of ass, and loves him to the point that he wants Loki to be happy, he’s not IN love with him and our derpy god of thunder can’t tell the difference between love and wanting to bang, seeing as I’ve made him out to be a bit of a man-slut. He doesn’t mind sleeping with Loki, but he’s not doing it because he loves him, he’s doing it to make his brother happy, if that makes sense. ◉ 3 ◉

anyway, I have the first few chapters of this series done, i'm debating making it into one long fanfiction or posting it as a series of three stories as there's three pivotal parts to it. Lemme know what you guys think I should do. 

Hope to see you again! :)


End file.
